thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 88th Hunger Games/@comment-24222500-20140610032239
Name: '''Gaia Yew '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''9 '''Age: '''15 '''Weapon: '''Scythe, spear, bow and arrow '''Appearance: '''Gaia has long, golden-red hair that falls in curly waves down her back, and almost electric-blue, big eyes, and a normally worried expression on her face. '''Strengths/skills: '''Gaia is very '''smart, and knows a lot of survival skills. She also is overly good at manipulation, being able to change herself and surpress emotions only to show people what she wants them to think. Weaknesses: '''Gaia isn't very '''strong, and she has some trust issues, and is very stubborn. 'Personality: '''Gaia is very closed off from the world, doing everything on her own, by herself, without any help. She's very independant, and likes to be alone. She tends to keep all of her thoughts in her head, and hates having to talk to other people. Inside, she is keeping her dark side, and she always has the strange wanting to hurt someone. But she's waiting for the perfect chance: The Hunger Games. '''Backstory/History: '''Gaia was born into a poor family, who loved her, but for some reason, ended up dumping her on the streets one day, leaving her to die on her own. Gaia, being 7 years old, was heartbroken, but seeked shelter. She knew she needed to do something to keep herself alive. She lived alone for a few years, with barely enough stolen food from the district to keep herself alive. Gaia walked into the town sometimes, and observed everyone. She knew she was looking for someone, she just didn't know who yet. She would sit down at the market, in the back, eating the food she had, until one day, she finally saw them. Whens he did, something clicked in her brain. For once, she had felt love in her life since all that time so many years ago. They were her parents. She ran to them, but they shrugged her off. Angry, Gaia asked, "why don't you love me?" Gaia was so angry, she didn't wait for a reply. She hadn't been stupid enough to not get herself a weapon all this time. She plunged the dagger into their necks, screaming. Silence fell, and she looked around, before running off. Betrayal, living in solitude, being rejected, Gaia hated the world. She hated everything. All that time had made her cruel. Yet she felt some sort of satisfaction when she had taken revenge for what her parents had done to her. She was turning into a monster on the inside. ''Look what you've made of me... ''she thought one night, as if her parents could hear. ''This hell you've put me in... I'll make you see... ''and then she let out a shrill laugh, which echoed through the forest she was living in. No one would know what him them, they wouldn't see her closing in. She wanted to make people suffer. She would creep into their hearts, make them love her... she wanted to feel the love no one ever felt for her... So she volunteered when she was 15, ready to unleash ''the devil within. '''Interview Angle: '''Gaia will act very mean and dangerous, and somewhat mysterious, answering questions in a thoughtful way that will make people really think about her, and what she's like. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''When it comes ;3 '''Token: '''Silver beaded necklace '''Alliance: '''Gaia will turn down all alliance requests, or, maybe take one... only to backstab them when they didn't see it coming. Based on the song The Devil Within by Digital Daggers ;u;